ultimate party
by foundsunwolf
Summary: the title basically says it all but the group is having a party while aunt may is out of the house. will be Ava x Peter
1. the ultimate party

disclaimer: I OWN THE BEST SHOW IN THE WORLD!

Peter: no you don't.

Me: fine Ultimate Spider Man own to marvel and Disney. But hey I can still dream can't I.

Authors Note: hey guys this is my first spider man fanfic and yes for all u fans it will be Ava x Peter and for all u haters just deal with it. Oh yeah and all the bold print will be peter breaking the fourth wall and talking to the readers.

It started off as a normal day at midtown high. Peter was walking down the hall when he bumped into Sam (AKA Nova.) "Hey I heard that your aunt May will be out of town for a few days because she will be tending to your great-uncle Robert." Sam said in his normal sly voice. " Yeah so what." peter said groggily having to deal with ol jug-a-lug again last night. "So what!" Sam said dangerously excited. "We can have a wicked party." **"you see what I have to deal with. if aunt may ever found out we were having a party she would flip and explode all at the same time. **( shows chibi aunt may and chibi spidey. Chibi aunt may does a flip and explodes when she lands.) "NO" peter said in an end of discussion sort of tone. he turns around to walk off and almost runs into Ava. "Hey Pete did Sam convince you to have a party at your aunt may's house." Ava asked excitedly just as Colson walked up. " um..un..da..um o. course he did." Peter says nervously. "Great!" Ava said excitedly while walking off. "Awwww young love!" Sam and Colson said at the same time. "What nooooo I do not like Ava." Peter says with his face turning red by the minute. " Suuuurrrreee it isn't." Sam says matter of factly. " whatever bucket head. see you at the party." Peter says while walking off to class.

* * *

( at Peter's house) (everyone is still living with pete.) "so web head when is everybody getting here." Sam said bored."they should be getting here at about 5:30."


	2. peter relises love

Disclaimer: me: I still have not been able to get marvel and Disney to sign over the deed to USM so it still isn't mine

Peter: USM? what is it a college.

Me: FINE! Ultimate Spider Man. I cant just be lazy. :(

Peter: there you go that's better. :)

authors note: hey guys I told you I would make this chapter longer and I will. and by the way if you review and you are logged in so I can see your username I will mention your name in the story. so thank you **latinoheat151!** now on with the story.

* * *

peter's pov

I was sitting in my room from being trampled and I heard someone knock on my door. I looked up and I saw ava standing in the door with all of her beauty. wait what am I saying I don't like ava... do I?

"Hey you ok?" she said with a worried look. "what's your name?" "you don't know my name." I said looking into her beautiful eyes... wait I'm doing it again. dang it. "yes I do im just seeing if you do after the beating you just got by being trampled." she said with a smile on her face. "please Peter Parker can take a beating." I said giving that smile right back to her. "well good to know." she said getting up from sitting beside me. "come on your missing the party." she said grabbing my hand and pulling me. I was so stunned that couldn't say or think anything except "oh my god she grabbed my hand she grabbed my fricken hand!" but after a minute she waved her hand in front of my face and said "hello earth to peter." but it wasnt the sudden movement that snapped me out of it. it was her beautiful voice. Dang It why can't i stop doing that. is it because maybe im... nonono it can not be that. "fine im coming im coming" I said in an annoyed tone as she led me down to the party. the first thing I saw is flash chugging a 2 liter root beer and sam filling up a fountain of cups with mt. dew. after sam got done filling the cup fountain he yelled out loud so who wants to play truth or dare and just about everyone joined in a circle including me, ava, sam, Danny, luke, Harry, and mj. after everyone had got in the circle sam announced that apparently i was going first. so i looked for a person to ask. and i turned to flash. "so flash truth or dare?" i asked in a mischievous tone knowing he would pick dare. and to my not surprise he picked dare. ok I dare you to kiss sam on the cheek." i said with a smirk. "WHAT!" flash said in a surprised tone.

"Yep." I said with a smile and everyone was laughing. flash then leaned over with a smile and put his hand on sam's cheek and kissed his hand. "hey no fair." I yelled in a surprised tone. "Hey you didn't say how you wanted me to kiss him." he said truthfully. "fine." i grumbled agrily. "Ok my turn he said smiling. ok danny truth or dare. "truth." danny said. "ok is it true that you like ava?" "most definetly..." danny said which made everyone gasp."not" danny finished and the whole team died out laughing. "ok my turn." he said with a mischevious smile on his face. "ava truth or dare." "truth" she said bored. "is it true that you like peter?" danny asked smiling. Ava gasped in surprise and her face turned so red in a matter of seconds that she would make blood jealous. "um.. uh... i.. u... hhhhhhh. i uh i do like peter yes." she said with a death glare pointed at danny. a few seconds after the initial shock broke she looked at sam and said "well Sam looks like you have to pick truth or dare." she said with a smile. sam being the cocky bucket head he is he picked dare. "ok sam." ava said with a smirk on her face. "I dare you to get tons of ice and dump it down your pants." she said and everyone except sam died out laughing. "You know i really do hate you ava." sam said with 'im going to blast you in training look.' and went off to the kitchen and a couple mineutes later came back shivering. "o..o..o..o..ok m..my t.t. ." he said still shivering. " p. t. or d. ." sam said his nose turning red. " dare."i said thinking he wouldn't be able to think with the ice in his pants. "o. i.i.i.I you k.k. a.a. ." he said with the biggest grin i had ever seen on his face. i looked at ava and back at sam and said "i'm going to kill you later." i looked at ava again a slowly leaned in and kissed her square on the lips. after about ten seconds flash cleared his throat and broke us apart. i sat there and looked in her eyes for a minute before leaning back and saw her smile but i basically exploded. (shows chibi spidey and chibi tiger just standing there. chibi tiger walks over and kisses chibi spidey. chibi tiger walks away and chibi spidey's head explodes into confetti.)

and all i could do was think to myself "yep... definitely love!

* * *

well there is chapter two hope you guys enjoyed there will be more soon but i have to go back to school friday so i willbe quite busy. by the way there is proof in the tv series that peter likes ava. in one episode i can not remember which one but it is in one of his little mind game shows where he getsa spider buggy and the girl standing beside it is ava so i guess that kinda makes her his dream girl. but anyways bye

**R&R**


	3. authors note

i own nothing of the marvel series or of the spidermen.

authors note:hey guys im sorry i havnt been updating because i have been sick and had a lot of school so production may become a little slow. and i also got something people call writers block. so if yall have any idea just put it on out there into the reviews and i will see what i can do. and on the first chapter i made it longer but it messed up so it isnt going to post **SORRY! **i am making it have a little S x MJ. this will be the last chapter of this story. **SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! bye guys.**


End file.
